


Niall centric one-shot's

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, Friendship, Love, Narry - Freeform, Niall-centric, Niam - Freeform, Nouis, one direction - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Niall centric one shots to get you through the day XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall centric one-shot's

The lads had started fighting. A lot. It started off as a little tif every now and then. Louis would snap at Harry for running around naked (again!), Liam would shout at Zayn for coming near him with a spoon, and they would all get mad at Niall for his endless guitar playing. 

But then it escalated, big time! Zayn would screamed threats at Louis while Liam and Harry hurled insults back and forth like a game of tennis. Niall somehow managed to avoid all this by hanging out with #5sos and Josh. 

**

Zayn cracked first. He said that with his and Perries wedding coming up, he couldn't cope with the stress of the band. Hasty agreed, saying he was going solo. Then Liam announced that Sophia and him where back together after breaking up a while ago, and that she was pregnant. Harry then stated that the rumours where true, he was going solo. They five boys shook hands and walked away without giving as much as a second glance. Well, all except Niall. Niall stared at the backs of his four best friends in the entire world just walked out of the room and out of his life.

**

It was Zayn who, after five years, decided to get the boys back to see each other again. He sent out invitations in the mail to the four boys to meet him at the coffee shop just down the road from Harrods. He also stated that they should not talk about their lives until everyone was seated at the table so that they could really all enjoy it.

**

Finally, the big day arrived. Liam walked into the coffee shop to see Zayn tapping his fingers on the table. Liam quickly ran up and envolped Zayn in a massive hug. 

Just moments later, Harry came crashing in, trying to escape the fans that were chasing him. His solo career had obliviously worked out. He quickly hugged to two boys and day down on the neon green chair opposite them. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Louis came bursting in with a crying toddler on his shoulder. Again, he hugged the three boys who hugged him back and cooed over the little boy with the deep brown hair and blue eyes. 

**

After half an hour odd waiting for Niall, Liam broke the silence. "He's not coming is he?". The boys shook their heads glumly.

"I have 2 kids!" Zayn blurted out. He covered his mouth with his hand when he realised he broke his own rule. 

Louis chuckled "That's nothing! Eleanor now has two sets of twins!". 

" Aww, you and Eleanor got back together? " Liam cooed. 

"Yep!" Louis grinned.

"My solo career has kind of taken off." Harry said nonchalantly. 

"Oh yea! I heard your new track and I loved it!" Zayn gushed.

"Danielle and I now have a beautiful baby girl called Belle." Liam whispered, smiling weakly. 

"Congrats dude!" Harry laughed. 

**

They sipped their coffees (or green tea in Harry's case) for another few minutes before Liam broke the silence once more. "I wonder what happened to Niall..." He said.

"Yea, I heard he did drugs!"."No! I heard recurring alcoholic." "No, Russian proustite!". They were so busy arguing over what Niall might be, they never noticed a familiar blond walk in in an army uniform.

" Umhm." Niall cleared his throat. The boys swivelled in their chairs to face their long lost best friend. "Is this seat taken?" He casually asked. The four boys (and one baby) immediately crashed into him.

"Omg! How've you been?", " Is that an army uniform?", "It's so good to see you!", "You've lost weight, are you eating enough?". Questions where fired at him from left, right and centre!

"Whoa, slow down! First things first; I'm fine thanks. Yes, this is an army uniform, I'd expect one if I'm part of the Irish army. It's good to see you guys too! Sorry I'm late, I only got back home from base yesterday so I didn't get your invite till later yesterday evening. And yes Liam, I'm eating enough!" 

The boys talked for a while about life when Harry pipped up. "We should get the band back together!" Murmurs if agreement were heard throughout the table bar one seat. 

"I like my job!" Niall said. "You don't have to worry about the paps or anything like that!".

" Yea, but you'd have to worry about being killed, wouldn't you?" Liam shot back. Niall just shook his head. 

"Can we please just drop it?" The boys shook their heads yes and went on with the conversation. 

**

Half an hour later, they all had to leave. There was big hugs and, I'm not going to lie, definitly a few tears. "Promise to write." Harry whispered into Niall's ear. 

"I promise." 

**

Two weeks later, all the boys get a letter from Ireland. And they cried and cried and cried. 

Because it wasn't from Niall.

It was from Maura Gallagher.

Inviting them to Niall's funeral.

He was D. I. A.

Dead In Action.


End file.
